The goal of this Shared Resource is to provide a value added serve to the peer-reviewed studies involving nutritional assessment and counseling to achieve a major nutritional change. Although nutrition and cancer studies are relatively new within the UCSD Cancer Center, Members have attracted considerable peer-reviewed funding focused on multi- disciplinary projects. The issues of nutritional measurement are well known to be complex, and this complexity has increased markedly with the recent explosion in the availability of nutritional supplements and the development of the area of "functional foods", defined as foods that have nutrients and herbal mixtures added in during their processing. The availability of nutritional information and advice has proliferated with the use of the Internet, and thus has added to the confusion of patients in intervention studies. This Resource performs the following services for Cancer Center Members. 1. Advises and assists in dietary assessment and monitoring involving a) the use of computer-assisted telephone, 24-hour recall methodology b) the use of food frequency questionnaires. c) analysis of dietary data collected by others using pre-approved methods. 2. Maintains an active link with the Nutritional Data System of the University of Minnesota for the analysis of dietary intake. 3. Maintains a database of the content of dietary supplements for use in analysis of dietary intake. 4. Undertakes nutrition-specialized biochemical laboratory assessment technologies. 5. Provides innovative phone-based dietary counseling This Resource has grown considerably in the last two years which has justified splitting it off from the Molecular Pathology Shared Resource. The value-added served provided has focused on very large projects which are acting as focal points and the underpinning for interactivity projects across the Center.